This proposal seeks to develop and demonstrate a new microtechnology that can be used as the front end to an implantable bionic ear. The technology is based on the miniaturization of an array of polymer resonators that can mechanically filter many audio frequency channels, thereby mimicking the function of the human cochlea. The proposal will develop a 16 electrode device and test its performance for suitability in implant applications.